izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Moore
Olivia "Liv" Moore, M.D. is the protagonist of ''iZombie''. She is a medical resident who died and woke up as a zombie. As a result, at least once a month, she must feed on brains to survive. She took a job at the King County Medical Examiner's Office in order to have access to the brains she needs. With each brain eaten, she absorbs new memories and traits. She then begins to solve the deaths of the victims whose brains she's eaten. With the help of her boss, Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti, the only one who knows her secret. She also turns to Seattle PD Detective Clive Babineaux whom thinks these visions Liv has are psychic powers. Olivia is a member of the Moore family. She is portrayed by New Zealand actress Rose McIver. Early Life Liv was once a normal human young woman engaged to Major Lilywhite and working as a medical resident at the local hospital. When one night at a party that turned into a "zombie feeding frenzy" she was scratched by Blaine DeBeers, falls in the lake and dies, only to wake up in a body bag as a zombie herself. All of her loved ones believe her to be suffering from PTSD after the incident at the boat party, which changed Liv. In the aftermath of her becoming a zombie, Liv chooses to break off her engagement with Major in fear of also turning him into a zombie. Throughout the Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= Personality |-|Human= She is described as being a "disciplined, over-achieving medical resident who had her life path completely mapped out". She is said to have had similar personality as her best friend Peyton, very energetic and having a type A personality. Peyton described her as being a force, an unstoppable, hyper focused, fireball. |-|Zombie= "I get rabid — there’s some sounds we play with and mannerisms and all sorts of things that happen to bring out this kind of rabid zombie behavior." -Rose McIver Since becoming a zombie her personality has drastically changed. She's become less driven to do things and achieve goals due to having lost hope for her future since becoming a zombie. She's also become less involved in the community and more reserved. However she has gotten very sarcastic. Liv's personality prior to her transormation into a zombie was characterised primarily by her fervent work-ethic and laser-focus on her academic and career advancement as well as her habit of planning out her entire life very early on. Despite this, Liv was still (and remains) a loyal friend and a devoted fiancee to Major and was an overall positive individual. In the aftermath of the zombie attack, Liv's personality changed drastically as noted by her family and friends; she became withdrawn, monotone, apathetic, unambitious generally cold towards most everyone, made all the worse by the fact that she was unable to sleep. This was changed somewhat when Ravi revealed he knew her secret and that he was working on a cure for her condition; while she maintained a level of withdrawness, her sense of positivity was given a slight boost, she developed some new relationships and repaired some old ones. Liv's overall personality is now characterised by fluidity; because she consumes brains for a living, she undergoes regular personality changes that match to the victim from which she took it, from passionate and insightful to emotionally detached and merciless to overly-protective and maternal. Liv has a sarcastic/sardonic and deadpan sense of humor for the most part since she is regularly on the receiving end of Ravi's zombie jokes. Physical Appearance |-|Human= As a human Olivia was a rosy-cheeked young woman whom had long brown hair. She also had light blue eyes and pale skin, though not zombie-pale. |-|Zombie= As a Zombie Liv has hair and skin that are so light they are practically white. Her eyes are also more red and have dark circles around them The way she dresses has almost become more dark and Goth because of the transformation. "We have full-body makeup for as much as is exposed. So I have white skin that gets even whiter, I get paler, my eyes get redder and darker circles" - Rose McIver Powers and Abilities *'Memory Absorption:' When she consumes a new brain, she absorbs memories of the deceased. They appear as visions and are usually quite violent, since the victims are mostly victims of homicide. *'Pseudo-Immortality: ' Being trapped in a paradox between life and death, Liv does not belong to both and is thereby unfettered with the limitations of either (i.e., fatality). This was seen when Olivia was shot at point-blank range by Pratt, only for her to get up a short moment later and went after her shooter. *'Trait and Skill Absorption:' When she consumes the brain of a person, she temporarily absorbs some of their traits and skills, such as knowing how to speak a language they knew or knowing martial arts. *'"Full-On Zombie Mode": ' When in danger or in the midst of a violent confrontation, Liv's zombie characteristics fully surface, causing her eyes to turn into those of a zombie and allowing her to perform incredible feats; she gains access to enhanced physical strength and speed. Temporarily Inherited Traits and Skills Season 1: *Romanian language, Kleptomania (Tatiana Korzha) *Peristerophobia (Unknown) *Artistry, Appreciation of Jazz, Passion (Javier Abano) *Antisocial Personality Disorder, Trivia Master (Marvin Webster) *Paranoia, Kung Fu (Sammy Wong) *Thrill seeking (Holly White) *Donut craving, Muscle Memory, Warlock Forest Skills, Sloppiness, Hacking (Simon Cutler) *Maternal Instincts (Emily Sparrow) *Relationship & sex expert (Sasha Arconi) *PTSD, Desire for battle, Tactics & strategy, Marksmanship, Stealth Mode (Everett Adams) *Alcoholism (Rebecca Hinton) *Hallucination (Scott-E) *Shallow, naive (Kimber Cooper) *Stoner mentality(Nate) *Sarcasm, bitter (Teresa) *Bitterness, racism(Wendell) Weaknesses *'Hunger for Brains:' Since she is a zombie, she must feed on human brains at least once a month to keep her humanity and survive, otherwise she becomes "dumber" and more like a proper zombie. In addition, this keeps her from attacking others in order to feed on their brains. *'Adrenaline (Full-on Zombie Mode):' A zombie's abilities are triggered by adrenaline rushes, making them hard to control and hard to hide. Relationships *'Ravi Chakrabarti:' Liv's boss and the first person to know she's a Zombie. As of the Season 2 Mid-Finale, he is the only one who's relationship with Liv isn't strained or broken somehow. *[[Blaine DeBeers|'Blaine DeBeers']]: He is the one who turned Liv into a zombie. Frenemy and ally. The two have a complicate relationship. *'Major Lilywhite:' Liv's ex-fiancé, she's is still in love with him. Ex Boyfriend *'Clive Babineaux:' A homicide detective that Liv helps on cases by posing as a psychic. The two become friends soon after meeting. Their relationship was strained in the Season 2 mid-finale, when he ended their partnership after Liv went rogue as a vigilante due to ingesting the brains of one. *'Peyton Charles:' Liv's best friend and exroommate. Their relationship was strained in season 1 after she witnessed Liv kill Sebastion and learn that she was a zombie, leading to a hiatus. She returned in Season 2 and mended her friendship with Liv. *'Eva Moore:' Liv's mother. Their relationship was strained after Liv was first turned in the season premier, but it is currently in complete shambles after the events of the Season 1 finale, when Liv refused to give blood to save Evan after he was critically injured in the butcher shop explosion. As seen in the Season 2 premier, she has all but disowned Liv, kicking her outright from the hospital, believing Liv to be on drugs. It is likely that Eva and Evan have disowned Liv from their family. *'Evan Moore:' Liv's younger brother.Their relationship was strained after the events of the Season 1 finale, when Liv refused to give blood to save Evan after he was critically injured in the butcher shop explosion. Although he survived, as seen in the Season 2 premiere, he wants nothing to do with Liv, seen when he woke up and told her to leave immediately, despite Liv's pleas. It is likely that Eva and Even have disowned Live from their family. *'Lowell Tracey': Liv's boyfriend, a fellow zombie. Liv was devastated when she witnessed him attempt to murder Blaine, but get shot in the head by the antagonistic zombie instead. *[[Drake|'Drake Holloway']]: After turning him into a zombie, Liv started a romantic relationship with Drake while on erotic novelist brains. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Zombies Category:Main Character Category:IZombie CW Characters Category:Heroes Category:Moore Family members Category:Undead Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Sired zombies As a zombie, Liv has the ability to turn others into zombies via blood or scratching. To date, she has turned/"sired" the following zombies: * [[Sebastian Meyer|'Sebastian Meyer']]:' Turned by accident, Sebastian licked Liv's blood without knowing the effects it would have on him. He was later killed by Liv. (Mr. Berserk) * [[Major Lilywhite|'Major Lilywhite]]:' Liv turned Major into a zombie after he was mortally wounded by Blaine. He was later cured by her. (Blaine's World) * 'Drake Holloway: Liv turned Drake into a zombie at the request of Blaine (who was now cured) in order to find the last of the tainted Utopium that started the zombie outbreak in the first place. (Cape Town) Kill count # [[Marcy Khan|'Marcy Khan']] (zombie) - Smashed skull (The Exterminator) # [[Sebastian Meyer|'Sebastian Meyer']] (human) - Ran over his face with a boat (Mr. Berserk) # [[Sebastian Meyer|'Sebastian Meyer']] (zombie) - Stabbed in the skull (Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat) Appearances Season 1: *Pilot *Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? *The Exterminator *Liv and Let Clive *Flight of the Living Dead *Virtual Reality Bites *Maternity Liv *Dead Air *Patriot Brains *Mr. Berserk *Astroburger *Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat *Blaine's World Season 2: * Grumpy Liv Moore Gallery Trivia *Her name in the comic series is Gwen Dylan. *Her heart resting rate is 10 beats per minute. *Her blood type is O-, which she shares with her brother, Evan. *She can only taste food if it's really spicy. *She dressed up as a zombie for Halloween. *As a human, she used to like Reese's Cups. *She attended the University of Washington and was in a sorority (Mu Theta Zeta). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Zombies Category:Main Character Category:IZombie CW Characters Category:Heroes Category:Moore Family members Category:Undead Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters